universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Watts
Moveset (Watts) Neutral B: Memory Links Watts has a meter next to his stats that show how many memory links does he have. Memory links can be obtained by interacting with characters, items, assists, stage elements... but he also gets them by walking (each 5 seconds he gets one). After he obtains 5 of them, he can shoot them as projectiles, which can be shot consecutively and are quite effective against shields. Side B: Memory Horse Watts hops on a horse and rides it forwards. The horse is smart enough to turn around when he encounters a ledge or a wall, but you cannot dismount on your own. In order to dismount from the horse, you must get hit by an opponent or wait for a few seconds. Up B: Floating Head Watts becomes a floating head, and he can move in all 4 directions for 5 seconds. If you press A while moving, Watts will dash forward, which deals damage, and pressing B near an opponent will make you eat their head, dealing damage as well. Moveset (Rosalene) Neutral B: Time Freeze Rosalene freezes anything that can move within a circular range for 5 seconds. Frozen opponents will recieve damage, but not knockback (until they unfreeze). Frozen projectiles will fall into the ground after the effects end, but even when frozen, they can still deal damage. Each time you use this move you have to wait 10 seconds to perform it again. Side B: Zombieva Rosalene summons a zombie version of herself, who will move back and forth until they disappear after a while. If you attack the Zombieva, she will be disabled for a few seconds, although a second attack will make her vanish. If you hold down B, Rosalene will summon a Zombieva that won't move, but instead will spit poison. You can summon 2 at the time, no matter if it's a moving one or not. Up B: Aerial Manipulation In midair, Rosalene will create a platform that can be used by her (as well as her teammates and Assist Trophies), but not by the opponents. On the ground, Rosalene creates a wall that cannot be damaged. Both the platform and wall are temporary, though, and the move also has a 5 seconds cooldown. Moveset (Both) Down B: Vanish The doctor you are using will vanish and the other will take his or her place. Final Smash: Memory Distorsion The doctor that you are not controlling will appear on the stage with a machine that will trap the nearest opponent. After a short cutscene in which Rosalene and Watts go inside of that opponent's mind, corrupting it, they will go back to the real world, leaving the opponent unable to use any attack until they get KO'd. KO Sounds Note: All of their sound effects are represented by text Watts *KO Sound 1: "(#$%!" *KO Sound 2: "Aw crap!" *Star KO Sound: "NOOOO" Rosalene *KO Sound 1: "Oh, cucumbers!" *KO 2: "Argh!" *Star KO Sound: "AAAAAH!" Taunts Watts *Up Taunt: *Watt's cell phone rings* *Side Taunt: *Watts whistles* *Down Taunt: *Watts takes a few pills from a mysterious bottle* Rosalene *Up Taunt: *Rosalene's cell phone rings* *Side Taunt: *Rosalene does an awkward face and a dialogue box that says "..." appears above her* *Down Taunt: *Rosalene looks at both sides of her* Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory Option 1: Watts: "And I came out the winner!" Rosalene: "Ahem." Watts: "Er, we..." *Victory Option 2: *Rosalene gets off of her phone and the two vanish. *Victory Option 3: The two look at the loser(s), and Rosalene says "They're taking it well." *Losing Pose: *Watts facepalms, and Rosalene closes her eyes in defeat* Trivia *Alongside Mary, their KO's and dialogue are shown through text boxes by their character portrait. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Tag Team Category:To the Moon Category:Scientist Category:Male & Female Category:Video Game Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Lawl TourneyMasters Category:Funny Characters Category:PewDiePie Plays Category:Markiplier Played Category:Jacksepticeye Played Category:People who make Pop-Culture references Category:Nerd Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Freebird Games Category:Heroes Category:Cults Category:Doctors Category:Odd Couple